


《前所未见》03

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [3]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 4





	《前所未见》03

李东海的作息比他规律多了，活像个老干部，李赫宰也只有在这种时候才会觉得omega是哥哥。他最近每天都会去李东海家帮忙，慢慢熟悉起来以后伺候完花可以被李东海邀请进家里坐一坐，就真的只是单纯的坐一坐。  
李赫宰觉得自己现在纯情平和的不像个年轻人，陪李东海照顾完院子里那一堆叫不上名字，也不如omega香的花，被邀请进家里喝茶吃点心。他有时候想起自己以前的夜店风流生活，又重合到那个穿着白衣认真煮茶的人，竟然也觉得现在这样挺好。

第一次进李东海家完全是一场意外促成。那天天气有些阴，空气十分潮湿，乌云黑滚滚地压在天上。李赫宰早上起来看着天色想了一阵，又翻身继续赖床，阴天最适合睡懒觉，他以为李东海不会出来了。  
这一觉没有睡得太久，外面下起了雨，李赫宰被滚滚雷声惊醒，翻身下床关窗却发现对面院子里，李东海正在雨中费力地挪动那几盆娇弱的花到屋檐下，还有大片的花圃没有盖上塑料布。  
李赫宰来不及多想，匆匆套上衣服就跑出去，那道小小身影在雨里弯着腰，自己也没多强壮还敞开怀护着花。他跑下楼的时候有些生气，虽说是没有感情，但黎疆这样把自己omega长时间扔在家里也太过分了。

外边的雨压根不给面子，阴沉了一晚上豆大的雨点砸得人生疼。李东海跑过来打开门以后直接被李赫宰用外套罩住头推到门廊下，自己跑出去把放在外头的花盆全都挪了回来，拍了拍身上的雨躲回门廊下，冰凉的水珠留在皮肤上，风一吹他冷的缩了缩脖子。  
“还有什么？”

“那些花，得罩上。”李东海指了下不远处准备好的塑料布，他蹙眉看着李赫宰，把身上披着的衣服递过去“你穿着吧，别生病了。”

李赫宰看了看人，接了过来，一边穿一边说“你快回屋，外边那么冷，我弄就行了。”  
他说完便快步跑出去，拉着手里的东西熟练地给那些娇弱的花花草草们盖上顶棚。亏着李东海闲的没事种了一堆菜叶子没事就得盖塑料布，不然李赫宰还不会这些。  
李东海站在那里看着，一阵风吹过冻得他赶紧打开家门，望着雨中的alpha抿嘴想了想，跑回家里拿了新的毛巾和雨伞又跑了出来。  
这场雨下的太猛，雨滴打在雨伞上声音清脆的像倒豆子在桌面发出的声音，水珠连成线从伞的边缘落下来。李东海撑着伞走过去，李赫宰一回身看见他，omega举着一把伞站在他身后，小心翼翼把伞往他这边倾斜，然后递过来一条毛巾。  
“你擦一下…先进屋吧。”

李赫宰主动接过伞，跟在李东海身边。他一路都在不停地努力忍住自己的笑意，可以被李东海邀请进家里，淋这场雨也值了。

关上家里的大门后屋外淅淅沥沥的雨声被很好的阻挡，屋内一片安静，只能听到两个人此起彼伏的呼吸声。李东海忽然扭捏起来，小动作不断，他尽力掩饰自己的害羞，殊不知小动作被人尽收眼底。  
李东海偷偷的深吸口气，安慰自己不要慌了阵脚，他努力挺了挺胸膛，自己好歹也是哥哥呀，比这alpha大了几岁，不能跌份儿才是。  
李赫宰转过头佯装没看见，四处打量起屋内的装饰，忍了又忍嘴角还是忍不住上扬。这房子毫无人气，就是真的说是李东海自己在住他都信，干净整洁的像个样板间，也没有什么别的味道。

等一下…

李赫宰顿住脚步，又仔细地闻了闻，确认自己没有闻错，这个屋子里确实有一股茶味。他瞬间明白了什么，明白了这个omega的心思。他一边跟着李东海走一边望着眼前的背影分神想到，他以为李东海想不到这一层，毕竟这家伙看起来好像脱去尘俗一样，要说哪天他跟自己说想去出家他都不会觉得奇怪。  
在他眼里李东海像毫无波澜的一片湖，除了在阳光照耀下波光粼粼也就没有旁的了，长久的无趣生活已经把他打磨的没有棱角。李赫宰望着人，悄悄靠近握住李东海纤细的腕子，顺其自然的搭上话茬。  
“那我洗完了穿什么啊，哥哥就算是你也不能随随便便就看我啊~”李赫宰笑眯眯的靠近，李东海的耳朵已经完全红透了。  
“哥哥，还是说…你就是想看我光着？”

李东海面红耳赤的甩开捉住自己手腕的大手，正巧走到洗手间门前，他把李赫宰推进去，红着脸关上门。  
“别乱问，衣服我会给你找的。”

李赫宰站在门里扑哧一下笑出声，李东海走远了还能听到浴室里的家伙在哼着歌，他气的跺了跺脚，又抚着刚刚被人握在手里的手腕咬唇轻笑。

进了这道门以后好像就没有什么距离可言了，李赫宰躺在温水中长长叹息，冰凉的手脚终于暖和过来，想起走进来以后闻到的跟自己信息素味道十分相似的室内熏香，他暗自窃喜自己窥窃到了一点李东海的秘密。  
门外窸窸窣窣片刻，门被轻轻敲响，omega特有的柔软声线大概是因为害羞，有些黏腻。  
“赫宰…衣服我给你挂到外面了。”

“好。”李赫宰顿了顿，又从水中坐起来，隔空朝门口的方向飞吻，故意大声的“啵”了一下，他听到外面突然安静下来，然后响起一阵杂乱的脚步声跑远。他笑着躺回去，想起李东海可能会红着脸小步跑走不由得笑出声，连眼角都写上了得意二字。  
李赫宰洗好出来李东海已经换上了新的衣服，正在厨房里煮姜汤，见他出来招呼他过来喝一碗驱寒。外边的雨还是没有停下的迹象，李赫宰走到窗边看了看，其实只要借他把伞就行，但李东海不提，他也想赖在这。

“你急着回去吗？”李东海看了眼窗外，雨下的还是挺大的，就算是小雨他也想让李赫宰留下来，熏香再好闻也不比真人在这里。  
他见李赫宰看自己，以为人不愿意，赶紧又补上一句。  
“啊要是你着急的话，衣服我洗干净明天再给你。”

“你不介意我直接这么穿吧？”李赫宰张开手臂转了一圈，指了指自己的胯，又道“你给我拿的内裤，小了，我就直接这么穿了。”

李东海起先愣了几秒，明白李赫宰的意思以后下意识的将目光投到那里。李赫宰开放得多，立马把衣服下摆撩起来，可能是有些过于兴奋了，还露出了小腹结实的肌肉，脸上的表情很是无辜。  
“是不是有点勉强。”

李东海无语，这一幕似曾相识。  
他弯腰把李赫宰换下来的衣服抱进洗衣机的时候突然想起来自己在哪见过，这不就是电视里常播的那种纪录片，发情季节来临时雄性动物会这样那样的炫耀自己，然后吸引雌性动物。  
他想到这立马掐了自己一把，果然一个人待久了脑子都不正常了。

李赫宰以前是不喜欢雨天的，他讨厌这种潮湿的感觉，黏腻的贴在皮肤上不舒服。不过李东海看起来很喜欢，正勾着嘴角坐在窗边的摇椅上看着外面的雨发呆。李赫宰捧着姜汤蹙眉，刚刚人家皱着好看的眉叮嘱他要喝完，小脸满是担忧他也不忍心拒绝，一时被美色冲昏头脑的后果就是他要忍着冲鼻的味道全部喝光。

“哥哥…”

“说了不要叫我哥哥…”看雨的人立马皱起眉，瞪了他一眼。  
李赫宰登时来了精神，放下碗走到摇椅旁。要是放在原来他也不敢这么嚣张，但是今天好像突然打破了什么界限，他们没有那么生疏了。  
他坐到李东海腿旁，张大嘴巴哈气。  
“你闻闻这一嘴姜味，说好了这碗我喝光就可以叫你哥哥。再说，你不是比我大两岁嘛，是哥哥呀。”

李东海这人心思单纯，好骗得很，一想这确实是自己答应的只好别扭的同意了。  
“那…就许今天叫。”  
年轻alpha笑呵呵应了，点头的时候那头毛茸茸的金发晃了晃，李东海抿起嘴盯着人头顶立起来的两根头毛，手指蜷成一团。他想摸一下，但好像太冒犯了。许是他的目光里想揉头的欲望太明显，李赫宰什么都没说，冲他的方向俯下身。  
那头金发送到他面前，李东海小心翼翼抬手放上去，手指微微用力抓了抓。他万幸李赫宰矮下身子看不见他的表情，不然他可能在李赫宰心里就是一个不知羞耻的omega了。

金发晃了晃，李赫宰干脆放松身体枕在他腹部，李东海莫名滋生出自己养了只大狗狗的感觉，柔软的头发主动蹭他的手，发型被他抓乱也没抱怨一句。他垂眸看着李赫宰，生出一种不真实的在恋爱的感觉，他呆呆望着，手上的动作也慢了下来，如果没有黎疆，他可以肆无忌惮的享受和李赫宰在一起，而现在，他只敢在称呼上趁机窃取一点亲近。  
李赫宰感觉到头上的抚摸变得迟缓，他睁开眼睛，李东海似乎在看着他出神想着什么。他抬起头对上那道视线，李东海回过神和他对视，眼底突然燃起一丝光，很快又被他刻意的隐藏起来。  
李赫宰皱起眉，他不喜欢这道光暗下来，他想让这道光一直亮着，他想看李东海高兴的大笑，不用套着枷锁。  
他望进那双水润眸子的眼底，深深地看着，然后收拢手臂贴上怀里柔软的身体，沿李东海的身体向上移动。信息素早已在他起了冲动的时候环绕在身边，李东海不解地望着他，察觉到他靠近小扇般的睫毛不停地抖动。他知道李赫宰想做什么了，alpha的信息素没有压制他，但他也不想推开李赫宰。  
李东海稍稍往后躲了躲，李赫宰迎着他的躲闪缓缓靠近，最后将他逼到退无可退的地步。李东海十分紧张，不自觉地缩起肩膀微微颤抖，李赫宰另一只手温柔地托住他的后脑，低声呢喃。  
“没关系…东海，没关系…”

唇瓣被轻轻地亲了亲又含住，李东海没有意识到自己悄然间放出了信息素，玫瑰香混在茶香里变得浓郁，他轻轻闭上眼睛努力做出生涩的回应，手指绞紧李赫宰的衬衫。触到的结实肌肉让他的身体都有些发热，他仔细感受李赫宰带给他的体验，他从来没有在这场已经六年的婚姻里感受过，是只有李赫宰会给他的。

原来和喜欢的人接吻是这样的感觉…

李东海眼角有些湿润，他们的呼吸十分绵长，每一次胸腔起伏都感受到对方的信息素和空气中盈满了的暧昧。吻也开始变得激烈起来，口水的“啧啧”声在耳边放大，李东海觉得自己脸颊在发烫，所有的感官都集中在了强势伸入他口中搅弄的舌头，很灵巧，勾着他缠绕在一起。  
李赫宰抱着他的手臂勒得他有些痛，在那样从未感受过的占有和疼爱里李东海第一次感觉到自己是被爱着的，alpha忽然强势的信息素和omega天生的本能让他依赖这个比自己小的alpha，他甚至忘了自己已经结婚了，沉溺在温暖的怀抱和充满爱意的吻里是他此刻最想做的事。  
一吻终了李东海双手缠在李赫宰的脖颈，眼睛浸了水一般湿润，似乎还沉浸在那个吻中，愣愣地看着他。李赫宰轻笑，又靠近亲了亲那张被吻得有些肿的猫咪一样的唇，牵住那只小手十指相扣。  
李东海终于找回焦距，顺着手臂看下去，两只手紧紧牵在一起。他看着十指扣在一起的手，抿起嘴害羞的笑，慌乱地抬头去看李赫宰的表情。李赫宰依然笑着望他，拇指摩挲着他的手背。

“哥哥，不会是你的初吻吧？”李赫宰浅浅笑着，眼瞧着那双水润眸子瞪起来又低头吻了吻“没关系，不是我也很高兴。”

他该怎么形容自己胸腔内的喜悦呢，他试探性的第一次吻这个让他念念不忘的人，让他惊喜的是李东海没有拒绝他。生涩的回应把他的心都扰乱了，他想把李东海从这里带走，带回家里，每天抱在怀里。

李东海几乎快喘不过气，他不太懂得在接吻里要怎么换气，而那再一次落到唇上的吻十分激烈，放在脑后的大手紧紧将他扣住，他被压在怀里吻的头昏脑涨手脚发软，而始作俑者是个比他小的alpha，还是住在对面的邻居。

“东海……没关系，信息素可以放出来的，没关系…”  
刚刚还浓烈的玫瑰香突然被主人收了回去，又收得不太好，尴尬的留了一丝信息素。  
李赫宰稍稍分开些距离，亲昵地蹭了蹭李东海的鼻尖，将唇印在额头上。他心生怜爱，李东海像张白纸一样，接触到这一层面时生涩的像个孩子，他无法想象比自己还年长几岁的人怎么会有这样的一面。  
李东海呼吸有些不稳，面前的脖颈不同于其他alpha，十分白净。他忍不住偏过头吻了下凸起的喉结，小声道“我…我不想这么快…”

“嗯？”李赫宰吻了吻他“不会的，我只是很想吻你而已。”  
“只是信息素，不会有事的。”

他的低声安抚很有效，空气里瑟缩回去的信息素又小心翼翼地放了出来，李赫宰心底叹气，也不知道是谁给他造成的误导，吓得不会收信息素还努力收，可怜巴巴的。  
李东海也不明白自己为什么会相信李赫宰的话，他被李赫宰叼住嘴唇吸吮，喜欢的茶香轻柔的将他包裹着，温柔得让他落泪。  
外面的狂风将树枝吹的不停摇曳，雨水顺着窗户流下，李东海被李赫宰小心的抱进怀里吻着。他终于得到自己一直梦想的，终于也从风雨中被抱进了温室。

-tbc-  
by：玻璃


End file.
